gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sourajit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Game of Thrones - Maise Williams Season 3 Interview page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 22:57, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Inn at the Crossroads Your edit to "Inn at the Crossroads": http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Inn_at_the_Crossroads?diff=prev&oldid=153107 :"Tarth] And Podrick stops here where they met Hot Pie and they knows about Arya Stark is alive and last seen with the 'Hound'.He gave a well formed wolf shape bread to Brienne Tarth to give Arya if she found her.." The grammar of this contribution is not fit for a child. *You capitalized "And" in the middle of a sentence. *You wrote using the wrong article frame of reference: write "Brienne and Pod stop at the Inn at the Crosroads"...not "Brienne and Pod stop here"....stop where? *"Brienne and Pod stops here" isn't correct number agreement. One man "stops", two people "stop". *"Brienne and Pod stop here where they met"....this isn't even basic tense agreement. It should be "where they meet". You put "stop" in present tense but "met" in past tense...within the same sentence. *"and they knows about Arya Stark is alive"...(shudder)...."AND THEY LEARN FROM HIM THAT ARYA STARK IS ALIVE". Not this mess. *Use American English double quotation marks, not British English single quotation marks. *"He gave a well-formed wolf shape bread to Brienne"----First, we're doing present tense here, so it should be "he gives"....it should be "wolf shaped" not "wolf shape".....and you made another wiki-link to Brienne of Tarth within a sentence of another link. Is English not your native language? If so I make no apology and shame you for editing here. You are incapable of writing in proper English grammar and your submissions were far below acceptable standards. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Images You loaded a book-continuity map onto this wiki, then didn't even load it into any articles. What, are you just hosting it here? Moreover, you added three Sansa Stark images "Sansa's New Mood" one through three, which strikes me as sexually perverse...as well as not a very descriptive name. You made no attempt to categorize these or the private fanart you loaded onto your profile. I have deleted all of these problematic files. Be more careful.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello Friend..Yes... English is not my native language.I am from India and grown with Bengali Language..so thank you for correcting my English grammar. I am working with the translation of "Game Of Thrones" -The Epic TV show to a Bengali Book..thats why this wiki is so important to me..and i am researching with this epic series from last one year. Thanks Again to correct me and I am so sorry for posting those pictures that you should not see further from me.. your's faithfully and A Wiki fan Sourajit Roy..--Sourajit ...You barely know English at a comprehensible level, and your edits to the "Inn at the Crossroads" page were terribly far below acceptable standards. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Inn_at_the_Crossroads&diff=153274&oldid=153260 On top of this....you REVERTED by Administrator-level blanking of your edit to "Inn at the Crossroads", replaced it with essentially your original version (with only minor fixes), gutting the multiple paragraphs I put in there...and you wrote it in FULL CAPITALS?!?! I'm giving you a one-month warning ban for this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:06, July 16, 2014 (UTC)